


feeding time at the zoo

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: He was a vampire, you were a human. Can I make it any more obvious?
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	feeding time at the zoo

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend have been tossing ideas back and forth for a smopkins vampire au so i wrote this

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. What else are homies for?"

He looks at you, and huffs, rolling his eyes like you've just _insulted_ him or something. "This is a serious matter, _James_."

"Okay, okay. Yes, I don't mind if you feed off of me, dumbass." You lean into him, almost teasing, and trace your fingers up the side of his hips. You can feel his bones through his clothes. 

"Then you'll have to behave." Gary warned and you snort - as if you've ever properly behaved before - and nod.

He moves his hand down to entangle his fingers with yours and slowly drives you back, pushing at you until your butt hits the bed. Gary pushes you down onto the bed and crawls on top of you. You suddenly feel like a piece of prey, and a shiver runs down the length of your spine.

"Are you sure this is healthy?" You ask. It isn't that you're worried, but, well. You don't want to get sick, you know? That'd suck.

"Its perfectly healthy." Gary tells you. "As long as everything goes accordingly."

"Sounds legit." 

He kisses you and you relax into him. His hands reach up to trail along your jaw. One of his thumbs dips down to trail your collarbone, as if he's memorizing every detail of you.

When he pulls away, he moves his hands to your pants and tugs. Your breath stutters in your throat.

"I thought you wanted to feed, not fuck?"

Gary looks at you like you're insane. "I do."

"Then why are you trying to get in my pants?"

"Wh... Jimmy, how much do you know about vampires outside of movies?"

"Uh..." You actually try to concentrate on thinking about that.

"Oh my god." He sighs, interrupting your thinking process. "Vampires don't _have_ to feed on your neck. Actually, its kind of dangerous and a little difficult to do it there."

"Oh? I didn't know that." You say, and then furrow your brow. "So, um, where-?"

"Here." Gary dips his fingers down to trace the spot along your upper thigh, and your breath hitches at the unexpected contact, your face flushing because _what the fuck, he's so close to your fucking dick, you did not sign up for this._

And yet you say, "Okay," like the dumbass you are.

He takes off your pants. You have to lift your hips slightly to help him slide the pants off. He discards them in a pile near the foot of the bed and traces that spot again, the spot that makes your leg twitch.

"You have to be still or it won't fucking work." He grunts, and you nod. He wraps one arm around your knee and flicks his eyes up to meet yours. Through the brown you can see a hint of red, and your heart drops into your throat.

And then he bites you.

At first, its painful, and you gasp. Your eyes trace his face to see that his fangs are deep within you. When he pulls them out he begins drinking with graceful laps of his tongue, like a cat lapping up milk from a dish.

And, oh fuck, you think you have a boner for this actually.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @/schoolfullofmorons


End file.
